


A Bit Of Chris/Jay Manifesto.

by vtn



Category: Sloan (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris/Jay.  Five reasons why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of Chris/Jay Manifesto.

**I.** Jay remembers clearly how they used to compete in high school, standing up as straight as possible and penciling in marks on Chris's wall, each determined to be the taller boy.

Of course that's all over now, but Jay is agreeable enough to being able to tuck his head in so Chris's chin locks into his neck like parts that were made to fit.

 **II.** Sometimes Chris finds music in cities, when he drums his fingers on the rubber sills of Greyhound bus windows and turns trucks backing up into his backup band. Jay always laughs, but Chris knows sooner or later he'll be singing along.

 **III.** Jay gets horrible food poisoning once from some off souvlaki. His hair's too short for Chris to hold back, so Chris paces outside the door instead, complaining occasionally that he really has to pee.

Chris has the card keys to two other hotel rooms and two other bathrooms, but evidently that's just a minor detail.

 **IV.** Jay is rough edges—shoes untied, sweatshirt laces frayed, bangs uneven, fingers chapped.

But then Chris sees him straightening books on the shelf for the hundredth time and grabs him and musses his hair up something fierce.

 **V.** Occasionally Jay likes to draw, opening up a pack of markers and spreading out white paper on the floor. He puts the uncapped markers between his fingers and draws roads from wall to wall, all different colors.

Chris grabs whatever spare markers are still in the cardboard box, intersecting his roads with Jay's and occasionally drawing Abominable Snowmen as roadblocks or thwarting Jay's further drawing by adding a river.

Jay keeps moving in a straight line and if Chris happens to be in front of him he'll keep on going, mapping red-yellow-purple-green subway lines on Chris's tan stomach. Chris will just grab Jay and kiss him then. The streets turn momentarily jagged and then get abandoned in sake of better distractions.


End file.
